


Ничего стеклянного

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ивайзуми вытрахивает из Ойкавы все лишние мысли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего стеклянного

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на УшиИваОй-недельку на diary.ru, день Ивайзуми в ответ на комментарий: "Вообще, если говорить не о первых разах, а о легком ER, то на данный момент мне бы хотелось прочитать пвп-шный эпизод о том как Ивайзуми вдумчиво комфортит Ойкаву. Сначала ласкает до невменяемого состояния, потом затрахивает так, чтобы все лишние мысли вылетели из головы".

— Ночуешь сегодня у меня.

Ойкава уже три минуты снимал наколенник — непослушные пальцы соскальзывали с плотного края, на миг замирали, а потом Ойкава пытался снова и снова. На замечание он не отреагировал.

Ивайзуми присел напротив, подхватил Ойкаву за лодыжку и молча стянул наколенник. Поднялся, поднял Ойкаву за плечи и встряхнул:

— Ты слышал, что я сказал?

— А, да, — Ойкава улыбнулся ему так вымученно и жалко, что Ивайзуми захотелось его поцеловать. И нижняя губа дрожала почти как в детстве, когда он бывал готов расплакаться.

— Эй, — Ивайзуми обхватил его лицо ладонями и подул на влажные губы, — все будет хорошо. В следующий раз мы их уделаем, выйдем на Национальные и ты получишь приз лучшего связующего страны.

Ойкава устало вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Они так стояли, пока Ивайзуми не взял его за руку и не повел из зала в раздевалку. В такие минуты казалось, что Ойкава — стеклянный. Это было смешно, Ойкаву не перешибешь ничем, он гнулся, но не ломался, и все равно Ивайзуми — боялся. Что когда-нибудь тот загонит себя дальше, чем простирается его предел прочности. Что их отношения разлетятся на тысячу осколков. Что…

Подзатыльник был такой силы, что у Ивайзуми посыпались искры из глаз. Ойкава смотрел на него, уперев руки в бока, сердито и одновременно насмешливо.

— Не знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, Ива-чан, но не делай так больше. Меня пугает твое выражение лица.

— Никакого выражения у меня не было, давай быстрее собирайся, — проворчал Ивайзуми, потирая затылок. Еще когда-нибудь он будет переживать за эту заразу.

Ойкава с треском расстегнул фиксатор и растерянно посмотрел себе под ноги.

— Не помню, как я снимал наколенник.

До дома они добирались молча; в электричке Ойкава дремал, привалившись к плечу Ивайзуми и, кажется, мерз — потому что дрожал все сильнее. Перед остановкой пришлось Ойкаву тормошить, и Ивайзуми не до конца был уверен, что его удалось разбудить.

Домой они вошли, спотыкаясь; за ужином, оставленном матерью («Это вам на три дня, дальше сами») Ойкава клевал носом, а потом Ивайзуми вытолкал его под горячий душ. Пока мыл посуду, Ойкава успел помыться, и выбрался еще более сонный, чем был, зато с зачесанными назад волосами. Стало хорошо видно, какой усталый у него и загнанный взгляд; отчетливо выделялись круги под глазами и тонкие вены на висках.

Ивайзуми протянул руку и провел пальцем по скуле.

— Ложись.

Ойкава помотал головой, и мокрые волосы растрепались, превращая его в пугало.

— Ты как пугало, — не преминул сообщить Ивайзуми.

Ойкава в ответ широко зевнул. 

Он поплелся следом за Ивайзуми в ванную и смотрел, как тот сначала моется, а потом чистит зубы.

— Ива-чан, — вдруг заговорил он. — Как ты думаешь, чего нам не хватает?

— Мозгов? — предположил Ивайзуми и прополоскал рот.

— Я серьезно.

Ивайзуми выпрямился, вытер лицо и с силой насадил полотенце на вешалку:

— Ты можешь не думать об этом хотя бы сегодня?

— Извини, Ива-чан.

«Не могу» — читалось на его лице. Ойкава отвернулся.

— Идем в постель. 

Ощущение стеклянности вернулись, неприятно царапало под ребрами и горчило на языке.

Ивайзуми положил руку Ойкаве между лопаток и подтолкнул. 

Тот покорно зашагал вперед, так же покорно залез на кровать. Мелькнули длинные ноги и худые, подтянутые ягодицы, когда он забирался под одеяло, и у Ивайзуми перехватило дыхание — как всегда. В школе, на людях у него получалось загонять себя в жесткие рамки, но в такие моменты как сейчас предчувствие скорой близости превращало мозги в кашу, а его самого — в безвольный кусок мяса.

Он приглушил свет до минимума и лег рядом. От Ойкавы знакомо пахло шампунем и гелем, он, кажется, даже побриться успел. Ивайзуми провел ладонью по его щеке, проверяя догадку — так и есть.

— Мммм, — Ойкава гладко прижался к нему всем телом и забросил ногу на бедро, совершенно явно собираясь заснуть. Так не пойдет.

Ивайзуми невесомо коснулся губами носа, лба, прошелся по подбородку и лизнул губы, чувствуя, как Ойкава приоткрывает рот, ловя его язык.

— Завтра, Ива-чан?

В ответ Ивайзуми грубовато сжал ягодицу, а потом рывком перевернул Ойкаву на спину. Склонился над ним, поглаживая по животу, по груди; обвел пальцем еще мягкий сосок, ущипнул, чувствуя, как он твердеет, и поймал Ойкаву за руку.

— Просто лежи, — сказал он, и Ойкава тихо, прерывисто вздохнул, обмякая.

Одеяло пришлось отбросить, Ивайзуми сел между раздвинутых ног, провел ладонями от колен до бедер, жестко нажимая; погладил промежность, стараясь не задеть член и мошонку — Ойкава конвульсивно сглотнул, его живот втянулся. А Ивайзуми наклонился и облизал пупок, толкаясь в ямку языком и прихватывая зубами тонкую кожу. Ойкава задышал чаще, сначала положил ему руки на плечи, потом убрал, и вцепился в простыню. Запах чистой кожи ударил в голову, и Ивайзуми заскользил по животу, вылизывая — не пропустить ни сантиметра, тронуть везде… Когда он опустился до линии паха и подбородок защекотали жесткие колечки волос, Ивайзуми отстранился.

Ойкава смотрел на него блестящими глазами и часто-часто обзывал губы; его полувозбужденный член приподнимался над пахом.

Ивайзуми выпрямился, взял в ладонь ступню Ойкавы и прижался губами к выемке.

— Ива-чан! — Ойкава дернул ногой, но Ивайзуми держал крепко.

— Тшш, — он вобрал в рот сначала большой палец, наблюдая, как на лице Ойкавы разливается смущение. — Давно хотел это сделать, — пробормотал Ивайзуми.

Ступни у Ойкавы были длинные — не перепутаешь с женскими, и в то же время узкими, с аккуратными красивыми пальцами и небольшой округлой пяткой. Ойкава не боялся щекотки, поэтому…

Когда Ивайзуми начал вылизывать кожу между пальцами, Ойкава низко, отчетливо застонал. Его член прижался к животу, Ивайзуми видел, как подрагивают яички и натягивается кожа мошонки. Он тронул губами каждый палец, внимательно следя за лицом Ойкавы, и начал трахать языком ложбинку рядом с большим. Ойкава задвигал бедрами, погладил себя между ног и сжал член, размазывая по коже смазку.

Ивайзуми только улыбнулся, поднял ногу Ойкавы выше, прижимая ее коленом к животу, и начал целовать заднюю поверхность бедра. Кожа там была мягкая и нежная, от близкого запаха смазки голова кружилась, и Ивайзуми все сильнее впивался губами. После его поцелуев-укусов оставались небольшие красные пятна, и, наверное, Ойкава его завтра убьет, но сейчас Ивайзуми дурел от одного их вида, продолжая оставлять один за другим, пока Ойкава не забился, широко разводя колени и дроча себе одной рукой.

Навалившись сверху, Ивайзуми прикусил каменно-твердый сосок, вырывая всхлип, руки Ойкавы зашарили у него по сине, то ли обнимая, то ли лаская, их влажные члены терлись друг о друга. Ивайзуми коротко, жадно поцеловал Ойкаву, перевернул сначала на бок, потом на живот и скользнул ниже, к зацелованным бедрам; раздвинул порозовевшие ягодицы, провел указательным пальцем по темнеющей жесткими волосками расщелине…

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава задыхался и мелко дрожал, Ивайзуми передавалась эта дрожь, и его начало трясти тоже. У них много чего было в первый раз, но они и много чего еще не делали…

Он наклонился и лизнул солоноватую кожу, и Ойкава выгнулся на шумном выдохе, приподнимая бедра и широко разводя ноги. Его руки, до того сжимавшие в кулаках простынь, сейчас расслабились и лежали ладонями вверх. И почему-то именно это, а не самая открытая поза, мягко толкнуло под дых, и в глазах защипало. Он переплел пальцы, сжимая ладонь Ойкавы, и прижался губами к расщелине.

Лизнул, щедро смачивая задний проход слюной, и отстранился, оттягивая ягодицу и глядя, как Ойкава отчаянно зажимается, а потом расслабляется вновь — так, что задний проход смыкался и чуть приоткрывался. От запаха смазки, от вкуса кожи, от вида такого Ойкавы — покорного, открытого, смущенного — Ивайзуми забывал дышать. Он прижался губами к расщелине снова, уже без всякой осторожности — толкнулся языком в задний проход, и Ойкава начал извиваться под ним, сжимая руку; а Ивайзуми проталкивал язык все глубже, и с каждым движением Ойкава вздрагивал все сильнее, отчаянно мотал головой — высохшие пряди метались по подушке, и что-то неразборчиво, гортанно выстанывал.

Когда Ивайзуми расслышал свое имя, он впился губами в мягкую плоть с такой силой, что Ойкава сначала выгнулся, а потом рухнул на кровать, отчаянно потираясь членом и царапая ногами матрас. Жаркое марево, плескавшееся между ними, обволокло, как вторая кожа. Ивайзуми скользил руками по ягодицам, бедрам Ойкавы, трогая каждый изгиб, каждый перекат гладких мускулов. Вскинулся, вытягиваясь, рухнул рядом, обхватив за плечи и целуя влажными распухшими губами, глотая ответный поцелуй и забираясь на Ойкаву, прижимаясь членом к его ягодицам.

— Ива-чан, так хорошо, — слова тянулись, исчезали где-то между его губами и лицом Ивайзуми, чтобы появиться и сразу нырнуть в сознание. — Ива-чан, с тобой так хорошо.

Ойкава продолжал бормотать, как будто в невменяемом состоянии, огромные зрачки в тусклом свете лампы казались похожими драгоценные камни. Они светились изнури желтыми огнями, а самого Ойкаву беспрестанно трясло, словно он больше не мог контролировать свое тело. А может, так и было. Ивайзуми трогал губами висок, слизывал капли пота и пытался открыть выдернутую из-под подушки упаковки смазки. 

Когда крышка поддалась, он просто нажал, выжимая даже больше, чем надо, провел рукой по стоящему колом члену, а остатки размазал Ойкаве по промежности, проталкивая часть внутрь средним пальцем.

Ивайзуми приставил член к заднему проходу, головкой чувствуя, как всем телом пульсирует Ойкава — и толкнулся, резко, одним движением, делая больно им обоим. Но Ойкава, вскрикнув, подался назад. Уткнулся в подушку, глуша рыдание, сжался вокруг члена, и Ивайзуми, приподнявшись, толкнулся еще раз, глядя, как его ствол растягивает покрасневшее кольцо мышц. Наклонился, целуя Ойкаву в спину — вдоль позвоночника, между лопатками — и увидел, как из-под плотно сомкнутых ресниц выкатилась одинокая слезинка.

Ивайзуми толкнулся еще раз, на этот раз глубже, глядя на мокрую дорожку на щеке Ойкавы с болезненной нежностью, от которой в груди трещали и перекатывались камни. Хотелось сказать этому придурку, что он его любит, будет любить всегда, но слова не шли, и Ивайзуми вбивался внутрь, словно хотел донести без слов все то, что чувствует сейчас.

Сознание уплывало с каждым движением, оргазм кипел в крови, подступая все ближе. И каждый вдох разливался по всему телу горячей волной удовольствия. Ивайзуми не заметил, когда Ойкава стал отвечать; двигаться синхронно, выгибая мускулистую спину. Он вцепился руками в спинку кровати, распластался под Ивайзуми и непрерывно гортанно стонал, а толчки стали такими частыми и сильными, что член на миг выскальзывал из растраханного заднего прохода и погружался внутрь с громким шлепком. 

Ойкава под ним уже не извивался, а метался, его мышцы сжимались вокруг члена все сильнее, пока он не застыл — и потом начал содрогаться всем телом, кончая, утягивая за собой Ивайзуми в сумасшедший оргазм, от которого отключались слух и зрение, оставляя только осязание и обоняние. В этом мире Ойкава был центром всего, им дышалось и его хотелось. Ивайзуми кончал длинными толчками, чувствуя, как из заднего прохода льется сперма, как стекает Ойкаве на бедра, как легко ходит обмякающий член. Самый последний и самый короткий толчок вытянул последний силы, и они с Ойкавой замерли, мокрые, раскаленные, почти не дыша.

— Ива-чан, — выдохнул Ойкава, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Я сейчас кое-что скажу, и если ты заржешь…

Ивайзуми засмеялся, обнимая его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Слишком много слов для счастья, слишком много слов, он снова засмеялся, получив подзатыльник.

— Я тебя тоже, — глядя в лицо Ойкаве, серьезно сказал Ивайзуми и поцеловал его в кончик носа; ловя ставший открытым, беспомощным и отчаянно счастливым взгляд, клянясь себе, что сделает все, чтобы оно так и оставалось.

И ответные объятья было то, что надо.

— Ммм, Ива-чан, давай не пойдем в душ, — Ойкава сполз пониже, привычно закидывая ногу на бедро и утыкаясь носом в плечо.

— Давай, — Ивайзуми нашаривал одеяло. — Не болит у тебя?

— Ты каждый раз спрашиваешь, — сонно отозвался Ойкава. — Мне нравится, когда пожестче, — вдруг признался он.

— Ааа, мне тоже, — Ивайзуми, наконец, натянул на них обоих одеяло и уткнулся носом в лохматую макушку. — Слушай, насчет твоего вопроса… что нам в команде не хватает.

— Да забудь, ерунда — Ойкава зевнул.

— Мне кажется, нам не хватает силовой атаки. 

— Хмм?

— Тупая сила. Которую нужно просто направить. Я единственный силовой нападающий, и большая часть очков с Широтаризавой — мои. Так не должно быть, я стабильно выдыхаюсь к концовке каждого сета, а Куними не хватает мощи пробивать так, как надо.

— Есть кто-то на примете?

— Пара человек, посмотрю на них завтра. 

— Да ладно, скажи мне, — пальцы Ойкавы скользнули по ягодице, лаская промежность, и Ивайзуми поерзал.

— Я думал о Кетани.

Ойкава молчал, только продолжал поглаживать промежность, и Ивайзуми вздохнул.

— Неужели ты своими пасами не сможешь вывести его на удар? А сил у него в избытке…

— Какая грубая лесть, Ива-чан, — Ойкава тихо засмеялся, — не ожидал от тебя. 

Но Ивайзуми чувствовал, как он прикидывает варианты, выстраивает воображаемую линию нападения, и ждал.

— Может быть, ты прав, — признал Ойкава, наконец, — завтра мы попробуем заиграть Мэд-дог-чана.

— А тренер…

— А тренера я беру на себя.

Ойкава в его руках тихо засыпал, расслабленный и податливый, ничего стеклянного, а Ивайзуми думал о том, что у них впереди целая жизнь таких ночей. Здорово же.


End file.
